my_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Washuu Clan
TThe Washuu clan is the family Etami belongs to. She is the current heiress. Half-Humans cannot manifest Kagune nor Kakugan and can consume normal food. However, they differ from Humans in two traits: Highly developed physical capabilities and sped up aging that causes a shortened lifespan. There are only 2 ways of a Half-Human being naturally born: From a Ghoul and Human (Although the possibility of them being born is low) or from 2 Half-Humans made from the CCG’s gardens. The Washuu clan is a Ghoul clan that originated from the Middle East. They have frequently practiced cannibalism throughout their long history, giving them powerful RC cells even from birth. So powerful that the ones born of the clan have a genetic mutation to be a natural-born Kakuja. It involved them in the CCG’s formation and are the central family leading it. Its members have hunted ghouls for well over a century, exterminating them using specialized methods. Members have acted as prominent officials within the law enforcement agency. Washuu members are known for being serious investigators. Washuu clan members can turn into Ghouls because of their RC level. = Members = Daikichi Washuu (Founder) Yoshiu Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Grandfather, Etami Yagi's paternal great grandfather, deceased, chairman) Tsuneyoshi Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s Father, Etami Yagi's paternal grandfather, deceased, chairman) Yoshitoki Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Brother, Etami Yagi's uncle, deceased, Bureau director) Matsuri Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s nephew, Etami Yagi's paternal cousin, Special Class Investigator) Iyo Washuu (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s niece-in-law, Etami Yagi's paternal second-niece-in-law, divorced) Kishou Arima (Paternal half-brother of Toshinori and Rize Kamishiro, Etami Yagi's paternal uncle, deceased, Ghoul investigator) Yusa Arima (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, peacekeeper) Ken Kaneki (Kishou Arima’s somewhat adopted son, Etami’s paternal cousin, former Ghoul investigator, Peacekeeper) Touka Kirishima (Kaneki) (Ken Kaneki’s wife, Etami Yagi's paternal cousin-in-law, Peacekeeper) Ichika Kaneki (Touka and Kaneki’s child, Etami Yagi's second cousin) Kichimura Washuu (Nimura Furuta) (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Brother, Etami Yagi's uncle, deceased, Bureau director) Hairu Ihei (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal Half-Sister, Etami Yagi's aunt, deceased, Ghoul investigator) Shio Ihei (Hairu Ihei and Suzu Sanzu’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, Ghoul investigator (Formerly)) Suzu Sanzu (Hairu Ihei and Shio Ihei’s distant relative, Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, peacekeeper) Rikai Souzu (Etami Yagi's paternal distant relative, deceased, Ghoul investigator (Formerly)) Etami Yagi (Daughter of Toshinori Yagi, Hero-In-Training, Wizard Saint) Toshinori Yagi (Etami Yagi's father (Pro Hero(Formerly))) Elaine Suo Yagi (Etami Yagi's older sister, deceased, Guardian of the Fairy King’s Forest) Yogi L Yagi (Etami Yagi's older sister, deceased, Hero-In-Training) Suno Tou Yagi (Etami Yagi's older brother, deceased, Hero-In-Training) Kiri Dabi Yagi (Etami Yagi's older (adopted) brother, villain) Izuku Midoriya (Yagi) (Etami Yagi's paternal brother, Hero-In-Training) Inko Midoriya (Yagi) (Izuku’s mom) Hisashi Aizawa (Yagi) (Toshinori’s wife, Etami Yagi's mother, not made in Sunlit Garden (Thus not making her Toshinori’s sister) (Made in Moonlit Garden), villain) Sakumo Hatake (Ito Yagi’s brother, Etami Yagi's granduncle, deceased, ninja) Kakashi Hatake (Toshinori Yagi’s cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed, ninja) Rima Otsutsuki (Kakashi’s wife, Etami Yagi's first cousin-once-removed-in-law, ninja) Karma Hatake (Kana and Kakashi’s son, Etami’s second cousin once removed, ninja in training) Rize Kamishiro (Kishou Arima and Toshinori Yagi’s paternal Half-Sister, Etami Yagi's aunt, deceased) Jin Bubaigawara (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Mustard (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Atsuhiro Sako (Etami Yagi's cousin, villain) Kaiko (Distant relative, deceased) Naomasa Tsukauchi (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s paternal cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed) Makoto Tsukauchi (Kishou Arima, Toshinori Yagi, and Rize Kamishiro’s cousin, Etami Yagi's first cousin once removed) Momo Yaoyorozu (Paternal distant relative) Minato Namikaze (Distant relative (paternal)) Kushina Uzumaki (Minato’s wife) Naruto Uzumaki (Kushina and Minato’s son) Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto’s son) Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto’s daughter) Hinata Uzumaki (Naruto’s wife) Inasa Yoarashi (Cousin, paternal) Trivia * After slaughtering the majority of the clan Furuta dubs himself the "Washuu king," angering Etami Yagi because the true Washuu King is her father, Toshinori Yagi